The present invention relates to a seat for vehicles, and particularly relates to improvements in multi-passenger seat construction, such as a double bench seat.
In conventional seats for vehicles, such as shown in FIG. 1, only thigh support portions a.sub.1 ' and a.sub.1 " of the portions a' and a" on which a passenger sits elevates, while the corner portions a.sub.2 ' and a.sub.2 " at the outside of the thigh support portions are secured against adjustment to a seat frame.
As is clear from FIG. 1, a difference in level between the thigh support portions and the corner portions a.sub.2 ' and a.sub.2 " is experienced in these conventional vehicle seats when the thigh support portions a.sub.1 ' and a.sub.1 " are caused to rise. This detracts from a sense of security of the body of a passenger. Furthermore, the corner portions a.sub.2 ' and a.sub.2 " are relatively depressed at the perimeter of the seat when a passenger is getting on and off the car seat. The difference in level between the thigh support portions a.sub.1 ' and a.sub.1 " and the respective corner portions is sufficient to impair the comfort and appearance of the seat.
Furthermore, at the time of assembly of one of these conventional seats, it is necessary to provide a cushioning member and a top layer member for each of the thigh support portions a' and a" as a detached body from the corner portions a.sub.2 ' and a.sub.1 ". Thus, the process for manufacturing and productivity are considered poor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat for vehicles wherein an adjustable thigh support portion is extended to the perimeter of a passenger support cushion including the corner portion of a conventional seat so that the thigh support portions substantially coincide with the left and right sides of the seat frame even while being adjusted in the up and down directions.